Wiki Content
This page is dedicated to academic jobs in German. The jobs found here are added by individuals as well as drawn from sources such as the MLA job list, Higher Ed Jobs, the Chronicle of Higher Education, the AATG job list, jobs.ac.uk, and other lists and websites. This site will serve as the primary source of information this year as the previous host site (wikihost.org) has become unreliable. Please add jobs with the following format: : Name of college/university, preferred area of specialization(s), application due date, link to job ad As job search progress indicators become available, add the type of information and date. The link to a job description can be deleted after the application due date. After an offer has been accepted, please underline the name of the institution so that we can easily see which positions have already been filled. For example: #'Midwest Dreamland U', 16/17th c., due 11/1/08 *writing sample requested by e-mail 12/1 *phone interview scheduled 12/15 *MLA interview scheduled 12/20 *on-campus interview invitation 1/15 *offer extended 3/15 *offer accepted 3/25 *rejection letter received 4/1 Tenure Track Faculty Positions #'Binghamton U', asst. prof., media and literature, due 12/1/13, link #'Bowdoin C.', asst. prof., 20th and 21st C, due 11/8/13, link #'Colorado C', asst. prof., open but with connection to an area beyond German, due 11/10/13, link #'Georgetown U', asst. prof., applied linguistics, due 11/15/13, link #'Gettysburg C', asst. prof., open but with preference for media/film, due 11/20/13, link #'Harvard U', asst. prof., any period in German literature and culture, due 11/8/13, link #'Northwestern U', asst. prof., post-1750 German literature, due 11/18/13, link #'Oakland U, '''asst. prof., 20th and 21st C, due date not given, link #'Oberlin C', asst. prof., 19th C to the present, due 11/1/13, link #'Old Dominion U', asst. prof., 18th/19th/20th C, due 11/1/13, link #'Penn State U', adv. asst. or jr. assoc. prof., 20th/21st C German literature and culture, due 10/15/13, link ##writing sample requested by e-mail 11/4 #'Princeton U', asst. prof., literature and culture prior to 1890, due 11/4/13, link #'Sewanee: The U of the South,' asst. prof, 18th -and 19th-century German studies, due 11/1/13, link #'Texas Tech U', asst. prof., early 20th C, Holocaust studies, link #'Transylvania U,' asst. prof., 19th or 20th century, due 11/1/13, link ##transcripts and letters of recommendation requested by e-mail 10/29 (1), 11/1 (x3) #'Tufts U', asst. or assoc. prof., German literature and culture, due 11/1/13, link #'U of California, Los Angeles', assistant, associate, or full prof., 1750-present, contribute to interdisciplinary initiatives, due 11/15/13, link #'U of Cincinnati', asst. prof., visual, media, and/or performance studies in any historical period, review begins 11/22/13 link #'U of Missouri, Columbia,' asst. prof., open; theoretical and interdisciplinary approaches welcome, due 11/1/13, link #'U of North Dakota', asst. prof., strong generalist, due 10/15/13, link' ##Search has been cancelled, notification by email, 11/2/13 #'''U of Puerto Rico, Mayagüez, asst. prof. open, knowledge of classical Greek, link #'U of Texas at Austin', asst. prof., post-1945 contemporary German literature and culture, due 11/15/13, link #'Washington U', asst. prof. of beg. assoc. prof., High and/or Late Medieval German, due 11/15/13, link #'Wellesley C', asst. prof., post-1750 literature and culture, due 12/1/13, link Senior Faculty Positions #'Indiana U-Purdue U, Indianapolis', full/assoc. prof., Hoyt-Reichmann Chair in German-American Studies and German Language and Culture, due 11/4/13, link #'Ohio State U', full/assoc. prof. and chair, Department of Germanic Languages and Literatures, due 11/4/13, link , job number 3203 #'U of Waterloo', full/assoc. prof. and Right Honourable John George Diefenbaker Memorial Chair in German Literary Studies, due 12/31/13, link Visiting/Lecturer/non-Tenure Track Positions #'Gettysburg C', 1-year asst. prof., due 11/20/13, link #'Hobart and William Smith C', 3-year asst. prof., generalist, due 11/1/13, link #'New York U', 3-year asst. prof./Faculty Fellow, post-1750 German Lit., Poetry & Theory, due 12/2/13, link #'Randolph-Macon C', VAP, German literature and culture, secondary interest in politics, business, and service learning, due 12/1/13, link #'Texas A&M', lecturer, hybrid online courses, technology-assisted learning, and alternative language learning/teaching practices, link #'U of Colorado, Boulder', 3-year renewable Instructor or Senior Instructor of German, due 11/11/13, link #'U of Pennsylvania', 1-year lecturer or visiting asst. prof., 20th C, due 12/15/13, link #'Virginia Tech', renewable 1-year instructor, no due date given, link #'Worcester Polytechnic Institute', Postdoctoral Scholar of German Language and Literature, due 2/3/14, link Part-Time/Adjunct Positions Language Coordinator/Pedagogy/Program Director Positions #'Dartmouth C', senior lecturer, language program director, due 11/15/13, link #'Middlebury C, '''director of summer German School, 3 yrs. renewable, review begins Sept 13. link #'Notre Dame U', director of the Center for the Study of Languages and Cultures (CSLC), 3-5 yrs., due 11/4/13, link Faculty Positions outside of the US #'Australian National U', asst. prof. of French/German/Translation Studies, due 10/31/13 link #'Hebrew U of Jerusalem', German literature from 18th C to modern times, due 11/3/13 link #'Leiden U', asst. prof., part time (.5 fte) fixed-term (2 yrs), German literature and culture, due 11/1/13, link Multi-Language Faculty Positions #'Bates C', 3-year lecturer of Russian and German, due 12/2/13, link #'Murray State U', asst. prof. of German and Spanish, due 11/22/13, link #'Rochester Institute of Technology', asst. prof. of French or German applied linguistics, due 12/1/13, link Other German-Related Faculty Positions #'University of Michigan''', asst. prof., German History, modern German and European history, 12/1/13, link